someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
New Computer
I'm writing this from my new computer, well new to me that is. I've had it for 2 weeks, and my experience has been unusual to say the least. I had been in the market for a computer for a while, so I took a weeklong vacation from work and did some shopping. I saw it on Craigslist about a month ago when I first started looking for computers, and when no one bought it after 2 weeks and the price had dropped I decided to jump on it. It was nothing spectacular, just your standard hp notebook. I needed it for work so I wasn't being too picky. The item description read "just got a new computer, don't need this one anymore for details email me at (I'm choosing not to disclose his email)". I decided it would perfect for my work so I bought it, he shipped it to me overnight and it was at my door an hour after I woke up on Monday. I unboxed and turned it on, and it appeared to be factory reset (which he said it would be). But, out of foolish curiosity I went digging around in the files and found nothing but a single video titled 5days.mp4. "Not factory reset after all", I smugly thought to myself as I clicked the video, my attitude quickly changed when I watched the video, the video was 5 minutes long and about half of it was just a tied up young woman crying, but at around the 2:50 mark a masked man walked into frame and proceeded to stab her to death for the rest of the video. I immediately deleted the video, reset the computer and tried to go to bed. The next day I looked up the guy who sold me the laptop and found nothing, no Facebook, no Google plus, nothing. I even checked Craigslist to see if he was selling anything else, and as you can guess, I found nothing. Seeing as I was on a vacation week from work, I didn't touch the computer for the rest of the week. I didn't really think about the computer until Saturday night when I caught the local news. "BREAKING NEWS: LOCAL WOMAN BRUTALLY MURDERED IN HER FORT PAYNE HOME BY UNIDENTIFIED ASSAILANT". I was taken aback, but before I convince myself that this was a coincidence a picture of a young woman appeared on the screen. I immediately recognized her face. I wanted to go to authorities, so I tried to remember as many details as I could. It was then that I remembered the videos title, 5days.mp4. If I go to authorities now I will be the number one suspect, I had to get more information. I was practically pacing back and forth across my living room when I thought "that's it! The girl's name!". I rewinded the newscast and there it was, Zoey Stephens. I booted up the laptop and looked her up on Facebook. I saw that she was in a relationship with the guy who sold me the computer. I tried to click on his profile but an error message popped up reading "this user is no longer on Facebook". I went through her pictures and found one of them together. I had to get this evidence to the police. Before I left I decided to go through the files once again looking for any evidence to help me get this guy to justice. But, the only thing I found was another video titled 1hour.mp4. I reluctantly watched it, and to my dismay I saw myself typing, presumably into this keyboard. Two hands suddenly appeared 30 seconds in and snapped my neck. I started writing this a little under an hour ago, this may be my final stateme I'm Jared's roommate, I found him lying here this morning when I came in from work. I'm in hope that posting this might lead to his killer being found. Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Original Story